1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operational omission notification method and an operational omission notification system for performing operational omission notification when operational omission of vehicle equipment is detected.
2. Description of Related Art
An operational omission notification method is available for performing operational omission notification to a terminal unit of a vehicle user when an operational omission (a window is not closed, a door is not locked, or the like) of vehicle equipment is detected after the vehicle has been parked. A vehicle operational omission notification system using such an operational omission notification method is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-240349 (JP 2005-240349 A).
More specifically, the vehicle operational omission notification system described in JP 2005-240349 A includes an onboard notification device installed on the vehicle, a center unit disposed as a service center, and a user unit handled by the user. The onboard notification device determines whether the operational omission is present after the user has moved away from the vehicle. Where the presence of an operational omission is detected, the onboard notification device automatically notifies the center unit of operational omission information relating to the operational omission through a communication network. Where the center unit receives the operational omission information from the onboard notification device, the center unit notifies, automatically or by an operator, the user unit, which has been registered in advance, of the received operational omission information via the communication network.
However, with the above-described operational omission notification method, where a condition for performing operational omission notification is fulfilled, the operational omission notification is performed even when, for example, the user has not forgotten to operate the vehicle equipment and there is no need to operate the equipment. In other words, the operational omission notification is sometimes performed even when it is unnecessary for the user. Therefore, the operational omission notification can be cumbersome for the user.